Cosas que pasan
by Saruky
Summary: Epoca Marauder. Diferentes situaciones...raras... Hacen  que Sirius y Remus acaben  en un armario, al mismo tiempo que James y Snape en otro. Slash.SiriusxRemus JamesxLily SnapexRegulus.


**Muy buenas, aquí una nueva historia...en fin, nunca aprenderé...la estoy escribiendo sin tener nada seguro, ni nada pensado...sólo están pensadas las parejas Sirius-Remus, Snape-Regulus tal vez, y James-Lily, lo más seguro es el Sirius-Remus así que...de momento...**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, es una lástima, excepto Dereck, Dereck es mío vale! Es como Dereck de Grey's Anatomy pero en mini...vale? XD jejeje**

**Creo que no me olvido de nada, bueno si, este capitulo va dedicado a...lalala...**

**Aka! Va por ti! Por animarme! Te keru nena!**

**Capitulo 1 Jugando al escondite**

Mediados de diciembre, las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban y con ellas los exámenes finales. A pesar de eso, ese día, miércoles, parecía tranquilo en el colegio de Hogwarts, sin embargo para tres amigos no iba a acabar igual.

Era media tarde y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, no obstante , Sirius Black en esos momentos se encontraba tumbado en el césped, mirando el lago, cuando debería estar estudiando con sus dos amigos Remus y James, y Lily la novia del último en la biblioteca, sin embargo, quería salir a tomar el aire.

Esa mañana Sirius se había levantado juguetonamente al lado de Remus, acariciando por allí, dando besos por allá...ante la reprobante mirada de su mejor amigo, James.

**Flash Back**

Sirius, con el pecho totalmente desnudo, mordía sensualmente el cuello del licantropo mientras una mano recorría las piernas de este.

-Hey tío, déjalo ya, levanta, date una ducha fría y a desayunar-dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco, levantándose.

-Venga, Potter, lo que te pasa es que estás celoso-contestó Black.

-¿Celoso¿De meterle mano a Remus¿Por quien me tomas?

-Eh que no estoy tan mal-se quejó Moony.

-No es por eso-contestó Sirius- está celoso, por que cierta pelirroja...no está...y si estuviera pasaría de ti-sonrío.

-Vete a pastar Black.

-Con gusto lo haré luego, pero ahora-y siguió besando al rubio, ignorando la mirada de James.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sirius sonrió recordando esa mañana, había sido tranquila, después de ese despertar todos se habían ido a desayunar, dónde James había babeado un rato por Lily, y ella lo había ignorado por no se que discusión de no se que día. Después las clases aburridas como siempre, y comieron rápidamente para seguir estudiando donde su amigo y la pelirroja hicieron las paces para estudiar Historia de la Magia, la asignatura más aburrida de todas, y era por eso que él, sin aguantar un minuto más había escapado de allí corriendo, y ya llevaba más de 30 minutos allí, mirando el lago, pensando, recordando...

Recordaba los tiempos vividos con Remus y James, ya llevaban 7 años allí y ya se acababa, en el fondo no tenía ganas, iba a echar tanto de menos esas cuatro paredes del castillo que lo habían visto crecer. Los momentos de castigo, de risas, de pena, habían pasado tanto allí.

Su primer beso, su primera vez.

Por un momento pensó en como le gustaría volver al pasado, al primer año, para volver a pasar esos años tan maravillosos, a pesar de algunas penas, a pesar de que sus padres le odiaran...a pesar de todas esas cosas negativas que le habían aportado cosas positivas, cosas tremendamente geniales.

No ver casi nunca a su hermano, por ejemplo. Aunque recordaba con cariño cuando eran pequeños y se llevaban bien, cuando compartían la ropa, los juegos, incluso secretos, recordaban cuando jugaban al escondite, como les gustaba jugar...y como le gustaría vivir un momento así de nuevo.

Sonrió, se levantó y salió corriendo a la biblioteca.

Entró casi derrapando a la vez que la señora Pince le echaba una descomunal bronca, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban todos y sonrió con esa sonrisa que no tramaba nada bueno.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, todos excepto Remus y Lily, que seguían estudiando, así que...sólo James le miraba.

Sirius se sentó en frente de su amigo y al lado de Remus, con la silla del revés.

-Ahora es cuando tu me preguntas, y que...que se le ha ocurrido al gran Sirius Black?-dijo el merodeador.

-¿Y que se te ha ocurrido?-contestó James.

-Es evidente-contestó Padfoot- Una gran idea.

-Deléitame-dijo Lily sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Se me ha ocurrido...podríamos...para descansar de estudiar...jugar...al escondite...yo lo hacía cuando era enano.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de ...eres tonto? Y se echaron a reír, sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué?

-Que...se te ocurre cada cosa, Paddy-contestó James.

-Que no, Prongs, que sería bonito...

-¿Bonito?

-¿Divertido?-contestó Sirius.

-Yo paso, tengo que estudiar-contestó Remus.

-Venga Remus...que podemos escondernos en un armario y...-lo siguiente se lo susurró al odio- que te parece?

-Me apunto!-dijo Remus riendo.

-¿En serio!?- gritó exasperada Lily, a lo que se ganó un gran reproche de la bibliotecaria.

Remus asintió sonrojado-nos lo pasaremos bien, Lily.

-Si, Evans apuntate.

-Venga, Si Lily-dijo James-yo también me apunto.

-Que no!-dijo la pelirroja.

-Vengaaa-dijeron los 3 merodeadores a la vez, a lo que la chica no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sin saber como, mucha más gente se había apuntado al estúpido juegecito de Sirius como lo había llamado James.

Y allí estaban Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Andrómeda, Dereck de Ravenclaw, Mundungus que había dejado las timbas ilegales, drogas etc, y dos más de Hufflepuff.

-Bien-dijo Sirius- se vale todo el castillo, excepto la sala de los menesteres, no se vale salir fuera, ni utilizar magia, de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-Ah-dijo Black-Dereck, te toca pararla.

-¿Pararla?

-Si, debes encontrarnos. Cuenta hasta 100, ya.

Dereck, resignado, comenzó a contar de 100 hacía atrás sin mirar, a la vez que todos salían corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

000

Después de un rato dando vueltas por el colegio, había conseguido arrastrar literalmente a Lily hacía las mazmorras. Andaban tranquilamente por allí, hasta que escucharon los pasos acelerados de Dereck, entonces, echaron a correr, pasillo tras pasillo, pasando el aula de pociones, la sala común de Slytherin, y ante un movimiento casi automático de James, agarró a Lily de la túnica y se metió con ella en el armario donde el profesor de pociones guardaba sus tarros con ingredientes viscosos etc.

James le tapó la boca a Lily para que no hablara en el momento en que Dereck rondaba por allí, y el Ravenclaw no pensaba en irse en un rato.

-No hables, ni grites-susurró James- te voy a soltar, pero no grites-James la tenía abrazada y con una mano le tapaba la boca.

El muchacho la soltó, la pelirroja se quedó callada mirándolo en esa habitación de menos de dos metros cuadrados.

-Y no me mires con esa cara! Pareces mi madre!-inquirió James con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras, Dereck se paseaba entre los pasillos de las mazmorras.

-No podemos salir ahora, nos vería...-dijo James.

-¿Y me voy a tener que quedar aquí, por más de 30 minutos respirando el mismo aire que tú?

-Efectivamente-sonrió el Gryffindor sentándose en el suelo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-No-susurró James-debe estar por aquí...

De repente escucharon unos pasos cerca, y un par de voces.

-Venga Severus...date prisa, quiero estudiar cuanto antes para poder divertirme cuanto antes-decía la primera voz, la de Regulus Black.

-Está bien...está bien-contestaba la segunda, la de Snape.

A James sin saber por qué, se le ocurrió lo que menos hubiera imaginado.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y tiró de la túnica de Snape introduciéndolo en el armario.

-¿Severus?-dijo Regulus mirando hacía los lados y hacía atrás, viendo que su compañero había desaparecido, como si se lo hubieran tragado-Bah-dijo haciendo un ademán y continuando su camino.

-¡Potter!-gritó Snape irritado-¿qué cojones te pasa?

James le tapó la boca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Miau-gimió Remus riendo a la vez que sus pantalones eran bajados y la boca de Sirius succionaba fuertemente.

-No maúlles, vas a rugir...o a aullar en todo caso-rió Sirius lamiendo toda la erección de Remus.

Remus rió, tirandose hacía atrás, retorciéndose de placer, a la vez que la puerta del escobero donde estaba escondidos se abría.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué pretendes que esté aquí, con Evans y contigo, encerrados, durante 30 minutos más o menos?

-Eso es, tampoco es de mi agrado pero no quiero pasarme medio año buscando niñatos por el colegio-contestó James.

-Ni hablar, yo me voy-dijo Snape levantándose-No pienso estar contigo en un sitio, y menos, en un sitio dónde sólo hay 2 metros cuadrados.

Lily bufó exasperada.

-La que se va soy yo!-dijo y salió dando un portazo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pilla..AHH!-gritó Dereck cerrando la puerta de golpe, pillando los boxers de Remus por el camino y sin poder cerrarla- Ciérrate Maldita!

Le pegó una patada a los boxers, lanzándolos a la cabeza de Sirius, y cerró de golpe saliendo corriendo, dejando a Sirius y Remus con cara de¿qué ha pasado? Y previamente riéndose, mientras Padfoot echaba a un lado la ropa interior.

-Que tipo más curioso-dijo Sirius para luego acariciar el abdomen del licántropo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Yo también me voy-dijo Snape yendo a la puerta, tirando de ella, pero sin conseguir abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa Snivellus, tengo que enseñarte a abrir la puerta?

-Que no se abre idiota!

-¿Cómo que no se abre?-dijo James con cara de terror-Pues utiliza la varita!

-¿La que se ha llevado Lily y con la que nos ha encerrado?

Lily caminaba jugando con las varitas de ambos, riendo, por los pasillos del castillo, llegando al segundo piso, viendo correr estrepitosamente a Dereck con cara de loco, y gritando algo que sonaba como : pervertidos!, y alzando las manos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James estaba desesperado dando vueltas alrededor...de... Snape, ya que no había más espacio.

-¡Quiero salir!

-¿Te crees que a mi me gusta estar contigo?

James se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

En otro lugar del castillo, más precisamente en el mismo pasillo, delante de la puerta donde estaban encerrados James y Severus, estaba una Lily divertida, jugando con las varitas, hasta que se le ocurrió una manera de divertirse mejor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dereck seguía corriendo como una loca, cuando de repente chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Au!

-Me cago en los Gryffindors!-gritó Regulus desde el suelo, la persona con la que se había chocado Dereck-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Lo siento tio, estaba nervioso, vi a tu hermano tirandose a Lupin...y joder...

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo levantándose.

-Eso...que estaban follando ahí, en el escobero.

-¿A si...que...? Bien, me vas a llevar a ese sitio, ya.-dijo Regulus.

-Si.

-Si, mi amo-dijo Black riendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban Remus y Sirius.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el armario guarda cosas viscosas de Pociones, de repente se fue la luz, gracias a cierta pelirroja que apuntaba desde fuera para dejarlos sin luz.

-La luz!-gritó James

-Eh! Que ha sido eso!? Potter me has metido mano!-gritó Snape

-¿Qué coño¿me ves tan demente para meterte mano subnormal!?-gritó James pegándose a la pared.

-Pues algo me ha rozado...

Lily no podía aguantarse la risa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahí-señaló Dereck

Regulus sonrió maliciosamente y con la cámara de fotos en mano, abrió la puerta, encontrando a Remus de espaldas siendo sodomizado por Sirius que en ese preciso momento se giró, mirando a la cámara.

-Sonreíd!-foto-.

-Regulus! Hijo de puta-gritó Sirius.

-Has mancillado el nombre de madre-contestó Regulus riendo-y tapaos haced el favor.

-Sirius, no digas groserías, es tu madre-decía Remus separándose cohibido y tapándose

-Lo mato!-gritó Sirius al tiempo que su hermano salía corriendo.

-Primero acaba esto.

-Por cierto-dijo Dereck desde fuera- la paráis vosotros.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco dando una ultima envestida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vale, Snape, no te muevas-dijo moviéndose hacía la puerta.

-No te muevas tú-dijo moviéndose también él.

Ambos chocaron, cayendo en el suelo, llevándose un par de tarros por el medio, quedando Severus encima de James, y James con la mano en el paquete del Slytherin.

-Levanta! Coño!-gritó James

-Quita tu mano de mi paquete!-gritó Severus

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una vez vestidos, salieron del armario, en busca de los demás, para pillarlos y dejar de jugar, cogiendo el mapa del merodeador.

-Eso es trampa-dijo Remus.

-Si si...no me hables ahora de moralidad eh cariño-contestó Sirius-tengo que encontrar a James, que por cierto está en el armario de pociones pegado a Snape-dijo tan tranquilamente-¡SNAPE!-gritó cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a James, está loco!?

Ambos salieron corriendo llegando a dónde estaban Lily riéndose, y Regulus que acababa de llegar, preguntando por los ruidos que estaban haciendo James y Snape.

-Dame la foto.

-Otro día, hermanito-contestó Reg- y dime que le pasa a tu amigo que se esta tirando a mi juguete favorito?

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-preguntó Sirius escuchando los ruiditos.

Lily sólo podía reír.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vale, creo que arriba hay un interruptor o algo debe haber...no?

-Un interruptor?-dijo Snape- eres tonto...no hay electricidad en Hogwarts...

-Vale, son los nervios...que no me toques!

-¡Que no te he tocado!-contestó el Slytherin enfadado-Ahí arriba hay un tarro con gel de ese fluorescente, al menos no estaremos a oscuras, sólo debes cogerlo, yo te auparé.

-Si, y que pongas tus sucias manos en mi...Ja!

-Yo te auparé vamos-dijo James.

-Está bien-se resignó Snape, todo por salir antes de ese infierno.

James cogió a Snape por las piernas, aupandolo un poco.

-Un poco más...un poco más-gritaba James-venga, ahh! vamos!...

-Ya...a...casi estoy...casi llego-decía Snape tanteando el tarro.

-Me voy...Snape, no puedo más...

-Aguanta, que casi estoy...-decía Severus

Mientras a fuera, Dereck, Lily, Regulus, Sirius mirando horrorizado los dos puntos que representaban en el mapa pegados a su amigo y el enemigo de este, y Remus sonrojado mirando el suelo escuchaban lo que pasaba dentro de ese armario.

**Continuará...**

**Espero si es posible que me dejéis algo de Reviews :D**

**Lo continuaré...espero que pronto...**

**Kissus**

**Saruky**


End file.
